fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat
Coop Burtonburger, also known as The Cat, is the new killer in Dead By Daylight. He was introduced as the Killer of CHAPTER 9: Face Two-Face. Biography Cooper (nicknamed Coop) Burtonburger (possibly with the middle name David or Davies, unsourced) is a 10-year old boy from the town of Bootsville and the main protagonist of the series, "Kid vs Kat". He lives with his father Burt and his younger sister Millie. His normal day is spent trying to save the Earth from the cat invasion while trying to just enjoy himself along the way. But unfortunately during a teenage, he becomes more depressed due to the fact that the people around him despised him; always getting bullied, abused by his savage family, all because nobody believes him about the family cat being an evil alien. One day in the cat planet, Coop is accidently disfigured with alien cat skin, turning him into a Two-Faced hybrid of both cat and human. Back on earth, Coop snaps and slaughters his family and the cat, going on a massive death spree that grows to this very day. Perks These are Perks which start off only appearing in The Cat's Bloodweb . After achieving Level 30, Teachable versions of these Perks can be found: * Hangman's Trick - Level 30 * Surveillance - Level 35 * Make Your Choice - Level 40 If obtained other Killers are able to find the Cat's Perks in their Bloodwebs from that point on. The Cat's Perks revolve around turning the survivors against each other. Load-Out Alien Claw A razor-sharp Kat Nebulan's claw where his left hand should be. Double Knives Forever having being quote-on-quote, "Mind split in two", he punished the ungrateful and the guilty with slyness and murderous desires. The Cat can move stealthily, dash in ambush attacks and stab the Survivors' bodies. Use the Secondary Power interaction to assume a crouching position. While crouching: *The Cat has no Terror Radius. *Activate the attack interaction to dash and perform an ambush attack. Achievements There are currently 2 Achievements related to The Cat. Customization Players may customize their character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after The Cat reaches Level 50 and prestige's. Some items of clothing can only be worn if the appropriate DLC is owned. The Cat's attire includes: Prestige * Prestige I - Bloody Cat Head '''(Head) * Prestige II - '''Bloody Red/Black Shirt (Body) * Prestige III - Bloody Alien Claw (Weapon) DLC The Cat is currently part of 1 DLC package: Available DLC * The Face Two-Face™ Chapter Trivia * The Cat is the shortest of all the Killers, barely taller than the average Survivor. * The Cat is the first Killer to have a second interaction with downed Survivors other than the Memento Mori. * The Cat is the second Killer to have a second attack mode (Standard and Ambush) along side The Huntress. * The Cat is the third Killer to not wear a mask. The other two Killers are The Wraith, and The Hillbilly. * The Cat is the seventh licensed Character alongside David Tapp. ** The other licensed Characters are The Shape , Laurie Strode, Bill Overbeck, The Cannibal , The Nightmare and Quentin Smith. ** He is the forth licensed Killer to be introduced after Michael Myers (The Shape), Bubba Sawyer (The Cannibal) and Freddy Krueger (The Nightmare). * When crouched, Crows are not alerted to your position. * The crouching animation or "transition" takes 2 seconds. * His Dash lets her cover a distance of 16 metres in 2.5 seconds. * The base time for the Reverse Bear Trap timer is 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Tips * The Reverse Bear Trap's main purpose is not to kill Survivors, but stall them. Use them as distraction tools to force Survivors to lose time and make mistakes. * Avoid using all of your Reverse bear traps at the beginning of the game. Leave at least two to deny two survivors to escape via the exit gates at the end of the game. * They make for very good endgame tools, since hanging a trapped Survivor attracts others that have not been trapped and the rescued survivor won't be able to exit the trial. * It's easy to keep track of trapped survivors, since the RBTs make different noises constanly while the Survivor walks or runs. * Though crouching removes the Cats terror radius, perks like Object of obsession and Spine chill will able survivors to sense your presence even while in crouch. * Once you see a survivor you can try to manipulate them by crouching, which turns your terror radius off, and waiting for them alongside a point of interest that is close by. * survivors with sprint burst will be able to avoid your ambush attack. predict ahead of time where the survivor will run deny them the safety from your ambush. http://www.deadbydaylight.com Category:Video Games Category:Characters Category:Playable Route Characters Category:Horror Games